Notice The Unnoticeable
by Yami Mizuna
Summary: I don't like attention, I don't want to be noticed. How the heck am I supposed to deal with HIM giving me his sudden attention! A BaneXOc story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and nothing else. All DC characters belong to the W.B company. I thank them for letting me fiddle around with this idea for a non-profit use._

 _A.N: I know I haven't touched a keyboard in years to actually write, but I honestly can't stand the site of my old stories. Thank you to those who follow and favorite my stuff from Hetalia, but I will either rewrite that one day or not touch it…ever. Anyways, I cannot help but be obsessed with Bane stories as of late, but I have so many ideas of my own I had to get it out there. Doesn't hurt to try right? Let me know what you guys think! **Corrections and editing has been made to this chapter!**  
_

* * *

I am a person of simple hobbies. I love music, riding my motor bike, working with my hands, and creating the best tech I can with them. I…am nothing like my family. I go by Lloyd Banks, and like being unnoticed. My family is up there, not here in Gotham mind you, but is living a wealthy life in California. My family had wanted me to do many things, all for their name, and it wasn't like they were cruel about it; they only wanted what was best for me after all. However, I couldn't be the one to sit around at a desk making calls and signing papers all day. Fresh out of high school, I went to a massage therapy school first, knowing I wanted to work with my hands. It was okay for a couple of years, but I wanted more. I knew I could do so much more. I messed with my bike non-stop as it was, and loved using tools with my hands, making technology come to life. So I then went to a school specializing in technology advancement. It was a perfect fit since then, but not in location… I needed to move, to touch and use tools to make things better or even brand new. The tech was needed in Gotham, businesses were constantly looking for upgrades and technological advancements to get ahead of the competition. It had made my choice easy, and the reasons why I chose the little city at all was simple. Bustling, and a good job opportunity that would let me stay in the shadows. Plus, with other people making big drama for themselves to get noticed, it meant fewer eyes on me. I don't want to be noticed. I hate it.

Making a fresh start is simple really. Work hard, meet the right people, and you can make a decent living as an average, middle class citizen. What do I do for a current living? I believe under my name tag it reads-

"Lloyd Banks:  
Glorified Delivery service to Wayne Enterprise."

Mr. Fox might be an asshole, but he is still my favorite employer, none the less. After seeing my resume, Mr. Fox contacted me with a job offer, saying I could be of help with his work. After explaining what I wanted from my job, he came up with the solution of the delivery service for the large company. The mail service in Gotham is apparently…terrible. Slow mail is a no go when it comes to large companies, and so long as the packages and mail are within the city, its simple to move around all the traffic and do a quick job with my baby-er bike…You know what, I'm not ashamed, my bike is my baby. I built her, I love her, and I get to ride her every day as part of my job. Hell yes. She is a sleek build with a booster for when I'm ever late to work or out riding in Arizona's desert which I haven't done in a long time. It has a special feature that allows my bike to come to a stop, should I ever fall off, and is connected to my helmet to allow me to give it instructions for autopilot. She also has the best electric engine I could get my hands on. I don't bother with gas stops, and it's more eco-friendly. Special plating allows water, snow, or other liquids to just roll right off, and a beautiful stripe of green down her side and a black paint to highlight the color, giving her a simple look. It's almost like I don't want her to get noticed. My helmet has the same coloring (got to have my things match after all) and to put simply: I wear my computer. You could say it's like the Google helmet, but better. A GPS graphing system allows me to take the best routs to avoid traffic or to get around potential accidents. It also has a clip in phone holder to allow for music, calls, and text messages. A side screen to allow me to see behind me if needed, and built in high quality headphones. Another, very important, feature that my helmet has a voice distorter. Meaning whenever I talk, it doesn't sound like a specific person, just a slightly robotic voice that mostly everyone can understand. For how it sounds...hmmm, aha! Think of the villain from the movie "Sky High". Best example I can give. While at first it will give me some odd looks, they are dismissed rather quickly. I don't want to be found, I don't want to be noticed. Even down to my voice.

Getting back on track, I only came to Gotham 7 years ago, after the erm…"Joker" madness. I started working with Mr. Fox in the R&D department of the Wayne Industry and offer thoughts, opinions, and help create the ideas and schematics presented to me when he asks for it. Normally, when there isn't anything to deliver or package around the city. I mostly do deliveries now, Mr. Fox said work has been bit slow, as I noticed that over the years. Still, I would work on the tasks given to me as part of a secret project or something. When I asked about what he was wanting me to help build, he simply said "Mr. Wayne wouldn't want us to be bored. I have hope that these will one day be used." I never met Mr. Wayne, but he asks for some pretty weird shit. Being as I'm under contract to keep my mouth shut about what I make, I don't (and won't) ask questions. Plus, Mr. Fox has allowed a lot of things to slide when it comes to working with him. Given as I never take my helmet off, I listen to music while working, and I keep my own mini fridge in his office. He also allowed me to pick out my own uniform for work, which is just a simple motocross jacket that's a dark blue with "Wayne Enterprise" in black lettering on the back. Other than my special shoes, I simply wear black pants and a dark green turtle neck. My shoes can turn into skates, and no I don't mean those "heel-wheel" things, I mean they will turn into smooth gliding roller blades. My current home project is having them turn into rocket skates, but stuff keeps catching on fire…

The route to work is a simple one, seeing as I only live about 8 blocks away. Morning traffic was crazy as usual, but nothing too horrific. Parking and jogging into the front lobby, with 'Take on me' blaring through my speakers, I quickly made my way over to our front desk rep. Kathleen as I'm turning my music off.

"Morning Star-shine." My voice chimed, not that you could tell with the voice distorter. "Got anything for me today?"

Kathleen smiled politely and nodded at me while pulling up a few things from her desk.

"Just a few things to deliver downtown, and then you'll need to stop at-"

I couldn't help but let out a whine, knowing what she was about to say, and said the words with her at the same time.

"-The stock exchange building to get the latest reports."

"-The stock exchange building to get the latest reports."

I sighed letting my helmet fall forward with a thunk onto the desk, and smiled slightly hearing her giggle at my misery.

"Come on Lloyd it's not that bad." She tried to tell me, as if it would reassure me.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make the run?" I asked, lifting my head back up to peer at her through the dark visor of my helmet.

"Because that place is awful and that's why we have you." She said smiling cheekily at me, handing me the mail.

"You'd better hurry; you know the exchange building only gets worse the closer noon comes." She advised.

Taking the items and mail I would need to deliver from her, I scoffed slightly while putting them into my backpack for transfer.

"That place has got to be the most boring, yet overwhelming place on earth. I'm glad I'm not in that kind of business."

Kathleen giggled again and waved me off.

"I'll let Mr. Fox know you're here and that you got started Lloyd. See you later!"

I waved to her and headed back out to my bike hopping on and taking off quickly. I turned my music back on and had it blast through my helmet for the drive. I didn't like the exchange building for many, many reasons. One: There was always a bunch of rude people. Two: It was way too crowded for my tastes. Three: To top off my list, I had to take my helmet off when inside. There's just no helping it I guess, I'm only going to have it off for like, 10 minutes tops. I could live with that, besides, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _A.N: Not bad for a start and character into, at least to me, let me know what you guys think! I will try to have a new chapter up soon and create a writing schedule for Mondays and Tuesdays. I'm only cutting it so short because it is currently 3:41 Am. See you all soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and nothing else. All DC characters belong to the W.B company. I thank them for letting me fiddle around with this idea for a non-profit use._

 _A.N: Hello! Thank you reading my first chapter! Also, a special thanks to KiaraExodus and clockgirl191 for reviewing and/or following my story! I won't keep you waiting any longer, onto the story! Things get heated! **Made some edits and corrections to the chapter!**  
_

* * *

The trip downtown was simple enough, weaving in and out through traffic is never too hard. Mind your speed, mind your manners, and you have a smooth trip 8 out of 10 times. Dropping off the smaller notifications to other companies that were partnered with W.E is always pretty simple, but I always wish they would take longer on day's I had to visit the stock market. The ride over to the building so far was an easy run, I couldn't help but grin feeling my bike rumble under my gloves as I pushed faster down the freeway.

"Doris, play 'Nightcore: Accelerate' "

My helmet lit up at the vocal command and my song selection came on.

"Now playing 'Nightcore: Accelerate'" Doris replied.

If you haven't guessed, Doris is my helmet. No, Doris isn't an anagram or anything like that. That's just what I named her. My bike is named Juniper, in case you were wondering.

Jamming out to the techno song (and singing horribly do to the voice distorter) I made it to the place of hell in no time at all. Crap.

Hopping off my bike after parking, I looked up to the tall building with disdain.

"Damn security measures…" I muttered knowing I would have to take off my helmet soon. I sighed and walked into the entryway over to the security hall. I waved politely at the security guard through the window as I reached for the door but a hand over loped mine just as I grabbed it. I jumped and quickly let go pulling my hand away and looked behind me and saw…Holy shit.

"You are one big guy" I blurted like a dumbass.

"To you" The giant of a man replied from his own red helmet. His voice sounded kind of funny, but maybe Doris was on the fritz. She tended to act up after I played music too loud.

"While that's very true, it's still rude to just blurt out, sorry sir. Ah here!"

I took the door handle once again as he slowly let go on the handle and allowed me to hold the door open for him.

"After you sir" I chirped looking up…and up and up at him. Being 5'2" sucks. He seemed to stare at me for a long moment, seemingly to resting his gaze on my jacket logo and my name tag. I went to ask if something was wrong before he patted my shoulder. (nearly knocking my happy ass over)

"Thank you little one." He said moving his large form inside.

"…'little one'?" I muttered following him in.

The tall gentlemen made his way over to the security station and started to put his things into the bucket for scanning, while I stood behind him getting myself ready to go next and to take off my helmet. 10 minutes, it was just for ten minutes. It's not a big deal. I was cut out of my petty breakdown when I heard the metal detectors go off in front of me.

"Hey Rookie! You gotta take off your helmet" the female guard snapped stopping the man in his tracks. "We have to have a face for the cameras." She looked passed him to me for a moment. "You too, come on."

"I know I know" I muttered and started to reach for the edges of Doris when the large man reached up and took off his helmet. I had to pause noticing some odd straps across and over the back of his head.

"What the-"

His arm suddenly struck out hitting the security woman causing me to yelp and jump back. Without skipping a beat as the officers charged at him he used his helmet again to hit another male officer and punched the side of his head for good measure. I continued to watch in freezing horror as he moves fluidly to the third officer who took out a gun and wrapped his large arm around him shooting the guard who had his bag then hit the man he was holding again and watched as he dropped with the others. When the smoke settled he locked his eyes with mine even through the visor and I simply put my hands up.

"Soooo…" I started awkwardly not wanting to poke the bear into attacking. "I'll…just…Tell my boss today wasn't a good day and.." As I started backing away he regarded me coolly.

"And who is your boss that you speak of? The famous Bruce Wayne?" He asked still holding a gun low in his hand.

"Oh no-Well, I mean kind of, he's my boss' boss, but I never met him…" I slowly slid my foot back another inch praying he would stop noticing me and allow me to leave.

"Come here, child." He suddenly ordered. I gave a slight bounce in my knees still keeping my hands where he could see them.

"Pleeease don't make com-AH!" I ducked as he fired off a warning shot over my head. Easy to do, but still horrifying and it got me moving. "Annnnd coming sir." I said quickly going to him.

I guess I lived a nice life. My only regret is not being able to ride my baby one last time….or maybe have sex just once, I hear it's pretty good. I gulped as I stepped closer trying to humor myself in my last moments. I guess he wanted to finish off the witness with his bare hands? Or with his helmet possibly? As I watched him lift his arm holding the helmet up, I clenched my eyes shut wondering if I survived, would I be able to fix Doris from the damage she was about to get? I suddenly felt a light pressure on my chest and instinctively held what was being pushed there. It was his helmet.

"Hold that. This way now, we are behind." He said, his voice still making that rough metallic noise. Guess it was his mask causing it and not Doris after all.

"Behind?" I asked following after him not wanting another warning shot, something told me I wouldn't be getting it. "Wait, 'We'-"

"The time for questions comes later, little one. I have a simple use for you." He replied as he strutted in like a big Grizzly Bear as other guns went off inside the actual stock exchange. Hundreds of people were on the ground, hands over their heads and a few men stood around holding machine guns. As he walked into view the people gazed at him in curiosity and horror. A man sitting in a suit with blond hair spoke up as the big guy looked at the ID tags he and another boy were wearing.

"There's no money here, there's nothing for you to steal!" The blond man said nervously.

"Really?" The masked man asked grabbing him by the tie easily pulling him with the wheeled chair he was sitting in. "Then why are you people here?"

That was always a question of mine. I don't do economics.

I jumped and gasped in horror with the others has he slammed the man into the desk, then grabbed his head banging it harshly, knocking the man out. He took the man's ID card and slipped it into some kind of reader while another man got to work. I tilted my head studying the device they were using.

"Doris, " I said quietly "Scan that device."

"Now scanning...

This will take a second.

Scan complete."

As the information about the device pulled up on my screen, I didn't notice the man look over at me as he approached.

"Oh I see.." I muttered continuing to read the schematic's in front of me. "and with that…and the flash drive…okay…but what stock would they want to trash?"

"That, little one, " A voice said right in front of me as a large hand plopped onto the top of my helmet. "Is not something you need to concern yourself with."

I hiccuped and quickly cleared my screen looking up at the 6'2" beast of a man. He tilted his head at me once again, as if curious of my being here.

"Are you afraid, little one?"

I went to open my mouth to say: 'heck yes', but my brain apparently said: 'fuck that.'

"I don't like being noticed." I said softly, the voice distorter making it come out as a small echo for a moment. Why did I say that?!

He looked me up and down then, once again resting his eyes on the logo of the company I worked for.

"You chose a very poor place to work for that then I'm afraid." He replied simply.

I swallowed nervously before asking "A-Are you going to... kill me when you're done?"

His eyes seemed to crinkle a bit, as if amused with my nervousness.

"No, I think I may have many more uses for you. If not..." His voice trailed off as he stepped back away from me and left the threat hanging in the air.

"How much longer for the device?" He asked turning to the man who was still working.

"About 8 minutes" the gentleman replied.

I guess that wasn't the response he wanted, for he gave a sigh as if exasperated, and moved his hand into a circle.

"Time to go mobile..." He told the others before walking back over to me and took his helmet back. I had forgotten I was holding it.

"Thank you." he chirped and grabbed me by the jacket hauling me out with him. "This way, quickly now."

I heard the henchmen start rounding up the other people as we made our way to a different area. It seemed a bunch of motorcycles had been hidden there as if prepped for a quick get away, very clever. My eyes nearly turned to hearts seeing them all. I didn't get a good chance to oogle them for long, as I was suddenly picked up off my feet and into the air by my jacket, and placed over a bike close to the handle bars. I looked around confused until sitting perfectly straight and stiff, feeling another (very large) body behind me.

"Surround us."

* * *

 _A.N: And there you have it! First encounters and still no name! I may post chapter three tomorrow night, if not definitely on Monday afternoon or evening. Either way, a new chapter will be soon! Review if you would like! I would love to hear your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and nothing else. All DC characters belong to the W.B company. I thank them for letting me fiddle around with this idea for a non-profit use._

 _A.N: Alright! Time for chapter three! Thank you clockgirl191 and sasuhina-itahina 100 for following/favorite/reviewing! Onto the chapter!_ **Chapter has corrections and editing.**

* * *

Watching the hostages get together in front of their bikes by gun point already made me want to have a panic attack. When I saw how a few were being grabbed and set on the bike like a deer carcass, I actually let out a small wheeze.

"I feel like this could be significantly less horrifying if I knew your name, sir..." I said, looking up at him as he put on his own helmet and started moving the bike forward. The crowd was forced forward, hiding them from the police's gaze.

"I am called Bane." Now dubbed Bane replied easily.

I looked at him a moment longer before turning back around to sit correctly.

"Well…nope, that doesn't make me feel any better...but, um…Nice to meet you?" I couldn't help ending in a question.

"Are you always second guessing yourself?" He asked, revving his motor while getting ready for his great escape.

"Depends on my situation." I deadpanned. It was freaky how easy it seemed to talk to him. I honestly don't expect it to last for much longer, or to live much longer, but that's a different situation. Kind of...I guess I do second guess myself a lot.

I quickly latched onto Bane's arms after he suddenly took off out of the building with the others following. With their hostages quickly behind us, I gave Doris another command before we got too far from the building.

"Doris send Juniper home!" My helmet lit up, sending out the command for my bike for it to drive off.

"Sending out signal" Doris replied and blinked Junipers front camera to my screen, showing Juniper taking off avoiding the hands of the police.

"Alright that went pretty-AHH!" I clung tighter as Bane made not one, but 2 sudden jumps over these ramps in the street. I couldn't help but laugh after we landed from the second jump.

"I'm doing that later!" I swear, even over the noise of the bikes, I heard the man behind me chuckle.

As we started to make a few turns, I saw the other hostages get dropped from the other bikes. The tuck and roll was on their side, but I found myself confused again.

"Aren't you-"

"Your part is not quite finished yet, young man. All in due time." Was his reply as he sped off faster down the streets.

"Oh I feel better." I muttered and saw a couple of men still had their catches as well. Oh, guess I was just one of the lucky few…I looked down to the ground passing beneath us and wondered if I could survive rolling myself onto it.

But then Doris would get damaged…shit. Damn my petty priorities.

Night quickly fell as the police continued their pursuit, some of the man who no longer had hostages split off, getting out of site quickly. Eventually the police chased us all into lit tunnel-way, still weaving in and out of traffic, with the other hostages still yelling for help. I couldn't blame them; I would have joined them if it wasn't for the large man behind me. I had a feeling if I made to much noise, he would snap my neck and still drive his bike at the same time. I was drawn back to the situation at hand when the lights started to flicker, then go out completely for a moment.

"Well that's not dangerous!" I yelped, but stopped as I heard a noise; something other than a car joining the chase.

"What is that?" I asked, twisting around as the lights came back on and gawked. Bane grunted at me as he growled out.

"Gotham's famous 'Batman'. Have you not heard of him?" Bane asked sounding surprised.

"I didn't think there was actually a dude running around in a cape, but after today's events I'm willing to keep an open mind!" I shouted back over all the noise nervously as the batman took out one of bane's guys, allowing the hostage that was with him to get away. I quickly sat correctly as Bane made another sharp turn around a car and held on. He pulled up next to the man who had the device from earlier, reading its current progress before putting it back as he suddenly flipped his bike around. He then started heading straight for the police.

"This is an odd method, but I'm glad you saw the error of your ways and you're turning yourself over to the police or the Batman guy…aanndd there goes Batman and there goes the police totally ignoring you. I'll just shut up now…" I said lowering my head down. I felt devastated…then I felt pissed.

"What is wrong with the justice system in this freaking city?!" I couldn't help but hiss as Bane pulls off into a side street.

"You are just now seeing the truth? You're not from Gotham, are you?" Bane asked as he slowed down to a normal speed, since we weren't being chased anymore.

"Is the hostage allowed to talk about their life story to their kidnapper? I feel it's…awkward." I told him while I looked around, getting the barring of our location. So maybe if I lived to see another day, I could go the hell home.

"You have been handling the situation well so far. I am curious as to why that is?" He made another turn onto a smaller road I hadn't seen before.

"I find humor is the only thing keeping me from going into hysterics about everything that has happen up to this point today." I explained. He seemed to be quiet for a few moments.

"You are very honest." He stated.

"I'm honest and respectful to a fault sir, my parent's upbringing for you. I-Is now a good time to ask why I'm still here?" I said, looking back up at him through my visor. He pulled into a deep ally way and came to a stop before pulling his helmet off. As he stepped off the bike, I followed. Staying close to it, I then turned to face him.

"You were taken for a very simple reason at first. Like your name tag states, I was going to use you to deliver a few things around the city so my work could go more smoothly." He stated.

"But why would you think I would help at all?"

"Because," he said crossing his large arms over his chest. "I would have killed you if you didn't comply."

I was quiet for a moment. "…fair enough, continue."

And continue he did. "After everything was set, I was going to kill you regardless, seeing as your usefulness was done. However, " he raised his hand up to stop me from speaking, as if he knew my mouth was open to ask another question, or you know, bitch him out over the fact that he was going to kill me no matter what. "I noticed you have much more potential then you let show. Your words from before have captured my curiosity. I plan to find the meaning, and reasoning behind those words during our new time together. Consider your old life done young man, for as of this moment you work for me." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at me as if daring me to argue.

"….I find this completely unfair." I told him bluntly.

"Life is not fair, little one. I am also not hearing a 'no'." He lowered his arms as his eyes crinkled again behind his mask, amused.

"You and I both know if I try to say no, you'll kill me. I like my soul, we're kind of attached." I knew I was covering up with humor again, but I was starting to feel bile rise up in my throat, my hands trembling as everything that happened and everything he said started to catch up with me. I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"S-so..., " I mentally cursed myself for stuttering " Ah.. What is your plan here?" I honestly didn't expect an answer. I found myself wrong once again as he leaned forward his eyes gleaming with a sudden excitement.

"I will be Gotham's reckoning."

I nodded as I took in his word's, went over hiding behind a dumpster, lifted my helmet, and finally vomited.

* * *

 _A.N: And here is chapter three! I will have another one tomorrow and possibly Tuesday, then the schedule will be for twice a week Sunday and Monday nights. Thank you all! See you soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and nothing else. All DC characters belong to the W.B company. I thank them for letting me fiddle around with this idea for a non-profit use._

 _A.N: clockgirl191 and Guest, I thank you once again for leaving me a review! As you may have seen, I have done some editing to the last chapters so they flow and read a bit better than before! I have an editor by my side now and I thank him greatly! Onto the story!_

* * *

I coughed as the last of the contents of my stomach left my mouth and onto the dirty ground. I spat to clear it out for good measure, before slipping my helmet back on. I then heard Bane approach where I am.

"And you seemed to be doing so well before." He commented as I stepped out from behind the dumpster.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am only human" I replied with a slight cough, my throat feeling raw.

"You must learn to adapt if you wish to survive this future ahead. " His eyes spoke volumes of how serious he was. I couldn't help shaking my head at him.

"If there is one thing I've always done in my life, it's to adapt to any situation given to me. I just thought, with how well things had been going for me, I wouldn't have to anymore. My motto is 'out of sight, out of mind.' I happen to like it that way, and I plan to use that with your so called 'reckoning'. What even is this future you're planning for Gotham? Why this city? Wh-"

I was finally cut off from my ramblings as he grabbed me roughly by the jacket. Pinning me to the brick wall behind me, I let out a hiss from the sudden pain in my back.

"You are over stepping your bounds. Know your place quickly, and be here when you are summoned by one of my men." He growled, the heat in his eyes promising pain should I try to argue.

"Easy, easy!" I yelped, quickly putting my hands up in surrender. "Doris maybe my helmet, but she's fragile, like me! Don't bang us up, please?"

"I am very fragile." Her voice spoke up on the speakers.

Bane rolled his eyes before dropping me onto the ground.

"As I said, report here when you are summoned. Also, I wouldn't try going to the police. As you saw tonight, they won't save you."

"After today's debacle they might think I'm one of you already!" I stood up, brushing off the dirt from my pants. "I at least need to go see them to clear my name, not to mention what I'm supposed to tell my boss!" I was to report back to W.E hours ago. God, today just keeps getting worse. I had Doris block the calls from anyone who tried to get a hold of me, at the moment of being "recruited," back at the stock exchange.

"You are already one of us. You were the moment you took my helmet. What's a better way to dig the knife deeper into the Wayne Company, then to have one of their own betray them while completely sending the stock under?" He replied, as my eyes grew wide under my helmet.

"Hold on-You mean-Why-" It was too much, this revelation that he just spat out, of how my life was just ruined in a matter of seconds. That he had my involvement planned the moment I held the door open for him.

"The moment I saw your name tag, your future with that company was finished. As I told you, you chose a very poor place to work if you wanted to stay unnoticed." He said smoothly, not bothered that he swept away this life I made in this city from under my feet.

"I can…I can fix this…" I argued weakly, him and I both knew I was grasping for straws.

"Not without revealing yourself, which is the last thing you ever want to do. Your fear is what holds you back, and it plays perfectly into my hands." He turned, going back to his bike. I stood there with my mind racing, trying to come up with a clear thought.

"We will be in touch, little one. Do not forget." His bike roared to life as he drove off and away quickly. With shaking hands I reached for my helmet, willing to take it off so I could just walk home, but I couldn't move my arms up. He was right, I was too afraid to take off my helmet to save myself. I would get noticed, I hate being noticed.

"Shit" I hissed, removing the jacket I was wearing. I looked at the logo and name tag on the front, running my thumb over it as it gleamed dully in the street light. I let out a shuddering breath. "I didn't mean to, Mr. Fox…I hope you'll know that…" I prayed that, if I ever got out of this situation, he would understand. That I didn't mean for any of this to happen, that I didn't want this to happen. I wished I could have broken down right then and there, but I needed to get home. It wasn't safe out here, especially with my name now in the red. I dropped the jacket on the ground and left it there making my way out of the side street. While sticking to the shadows and alley ways, I made my way home with no trouble. After todays' events I was grateful for it.

Once inside my apartment, I started to pack my things, knowing the police would be here after the batman commotion died down. They would eventually get my name and start looking for me, and this was the first place they would look. I grit my teeth in frustration, hazardously tossing my things into a big suitcase left and right.

"You could still go to the police and try to clear your name. The footage of him dragging you around in the exchange should be enough to clear you." Doris spoke up.

"I didn't scream, I didn't even try to put up a fight against him, they would bring that into question and I would be stuck. Imagine trying to explain that I was more focused on not wetting myself, then to not have him drag me around like a rag doll. He could have snapped my neck at any time, and did you see his hands? He had mega man hands, I mean like, he gives a whole new meaning to man-handling." I grouched, sitting on my suitcase while zipping it up. "Besides, no one would believe me. The moment I would be reluctant to take off my helmet, they would throw me behind bars." I grabbed a few more things like food and water bottles, tossing them into my backpack, along with my laptops, and a few hygienically needed items from the bathroom.

"Do you plan to go to the bunker?" She asked, scanning the items I was grabbing. "That is only for emergency situations."

"I have a gorilla on my back and most of the Gotham police out for my blood to get to said gorilla. This is a bit of an emergency Doris." I grabbed my work files and held each one up so Doris could scan them. After each one was stored into memory, I tossed it into the oven setting it ablaze. Carefully of course, I don't want it to catch the whole building on fire. I looked around after I was finished, looking at my old place of security one last time.

"This isn't fair" I muttered to myself, and then recalled Banes words. 'Life is unfair.'

I shook my head and grabbed my bags leaving my old life behind. "Have Juniper meet me down stairs."

"Sending request" Doris replied, as I made my way down the stairs quietly. Juniper rolled up at the base of the staircase and chirped at me twice before switching into manual mode. Strapping my suitcase to the back of her, I got on and drove off quickly into the night. I saw no officers as I drove; no doubt they were all filling reports on the Batman, Bane, and…me. Making my way to the east side of the city, I made it to my emergency bunker with no interruptions. After hearing the madness that occurred 8 years ago, I figured an emergency place to crash for a while would come in handy. It was located under a little family owned laundry mat, and the owners were none the wiser of it being there. With how much power they needed to run their place with all the washers and dryers, they wouldn't be aware of a secret electrical lab that was being generated from them. Moving into the alley way next to the building, I went over to the dumpster sitting against the wall and pushed it out of the way. Under the large rubbish bin laid a discolored metal grate, which after I moved, showed a slide and a set of stairs leading down into a dark area next to it. Grabbing Juniper, I rolled her down the slide while taking the stairs. No way was I going to risk her getting taken. I made my way back up, pulling the grate close then pulled the dumpster back into its place with handle bars I added to the bottom of it. Putting the slab in place, I went back down stairs seeing darkness all around my new home.

"How cozy" Doris said softly. I rolled my eyes as I took her off my head and plugged her into the main computer. Once connected the large screen and keyboard came to life along with the lights. I got a better look at my set up, which wasn't much. There was a mini fridge in one corner, a bed in the other, and a small bathroom with a shower.

"Home sweet home" I muttered sadly, turning back to the computer behind me and typed in my access code.

"Shall I turn the news on?" Doris asked, while I pulled up the security footage of the stock exchange from that afternoon.

"Nah, it's not worth it yet. Use this footage from earlier today, start getting a scan together about Bane's mask. "I said pulling away from the keyboard and going over to my bunk falling face first onto it.

"I'll try to be quiet about it" Doris said. "Will you be alright?"

I let out a sigh, turning my head as a tear, followed by another and another fell out of my eyes.

"I'm going to have to be. Like he said, I must adapt."

* * *

 _A.N: There you have another one! from this point on Updates shall be every Sunday and Monday night! Tell me what you think and see you in a week!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, and nothing else. All DC characters belong to the W.B company. I thank them for letting me fiddle around with this idea for a non-profit use._

 _A.N: 'Ello all! It's been a hectic couple of weeks with school and work eating up my weekends. Not to mention my only laptop was broken for a couple of weeks as well, after my father got a bit frustrated with taxes….such a happy season. Anyway! Let's go ahead and continue with the story! Thank you all who have followed and favorited my story! Also, your reviews mean a lot to me, so please tell me your thoughts!_

* * *

If there is one thing I've learned over the years, it's to be able to hide in plain sight. I am a pro at that, because as you all should know at this point, I _**HATE**_ being noticed.

The next few days after moving to my little bunker consisted of giving Juniper, Doris, and I extreme makeovers. Juniper no longer was black with a green stripe lighting effect, but was now silver with a royal blue patterning and new rims. Doris, of course, now matched juniper in color schemes. I also changed the helmet to have a sturdier casing, so she wouldn't be as easily damaged should something happen. Her final look came in the form of a Bluetooth type ear piece, so I could have her with me without the helmet.

As for myself… I now cover my lower face with a medical mask, and leave my hair down so I can walk with it covering the rest of my face. My hair is a dull, mousy blond grey. Nothing eye catching, no bright blond, or stunning red, or snow white black hair to make men give me a second look. My eyes, if anyone got close to see them, are a simple grey blue and a yellow ring around the pupil. I'm also blind as a bat from working to close to lights screens and heating tools without proper eye gear, but I don't want to bother with glasses. Skin tone, pinky pale, flick me and I immediately turn red. Unfortunately, I do have a nice body, according to social standards. Big rack, tiny waist, flat stomach, hips with the big butt and long legs. It was such crap, if I bothered I could be one of those stupid stereotypes that dyes their hair and does their makeup, and "like omg! Imma have the totally stellar mocha frappe triple latte with extra cream! HAHAHA no no boys not from you~" Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with those types of people. They enjoy the attention. Good for them. Lloyd here, is gonna stick to her monsters, and get caffeine that way, while sticking to the , to fix this I wear an XL hoodie and baggy pants with a belt. Having a medical mask helped me get over the fear of having my helmet off in public, so I was able to leave my hide out every now and then to get food or other supplies.

As for my old apartment...

"Doris, pull up security camera D137" I said the next morning of the night I had met Bane.

"I'm pulling up the footage now." Her screen flickered before a file rose up, showing me my front living room and kitchen swarming with men. At first I thought it was the police, searching for clues as to who the mystery captive was, until Bane's large figure came in through the door with a smaller, still intimidating man at his side. I set the tools I had been using on Juniper down and moved closer to the screen watching nervously.

"Several reports state that he is not here. He seemed to have packed up and ran, Sir." The man at the large gentlemen's side stated. He seemed to have dark short hair, almost black with a hint if chestnut brown, cold blue eyes that seemed like they didn't miss a thing, and a pale face that was covered in scruff. A handsome man, but this book cover screamed dangerous.

Bane looked over to him, it seemed he respected this man, and addressed him.

"And any clues as to where he's vanished, Barsad?" Bane said with a metallic hiss.

"None yet reported, seems to have burned important documents before leaving though. Is this boy so important?" The man named Barsad asked. His tone was partly questioning, mostly disbelieving.

"It seems Bane's right hand man is the jealous type. " Doris' voice popped in suddenly as I continued to watch.

"Totally, we should send him flowers in a friendly gesture." I replied to her jokingly, but quieted as Bane spoke. His voice, even when speaking in a normal volume seemed to demand attention, along with his presence.

"He couldn't have gotten far in less than a night. I have many uses for him... I want him found…" His voice trailed off as his eyes started to move-

I hiccupped in fear, as his eyes locked with the camera lens that was watching him and his men, somehow able to stare into my own eyes as he continued his thought.

"It seems it shall not be long until we do." He finished then turned waving his hand toward the camera, the view was suddenly obstructed by one of his men before the screen went black.

"He certainly is the theatrical one, isn't he?" Doris asked me, reading how high my pulse was, using humor to try and soothe me.

"He is so much 'nope' right now I can't- god I'm **_freaking_** out Doris." I said panicked, standing up from the computer to go back to my small work bench.

"What will you do?" She asked closing out the security file and deleting its foot print.

"Start up the old privet practice. I still need to make a living, and there are plenty of rich clients to be had in this city right?" I picked up my tools with shaking hands, instantly feeling calmer and got back to work.

"Very true, shall I send out emails?"

"You know me too well, fire away." I gave her a thumbs' up not taking my eyes off my work.

* * *

That had been 3 ½ weeks ago.

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon as I pulled up to my clients' office. A Mr. John Daggett made an appointment 2 days ago, saying he was feeling stressed about a business deal, and needed a full body session to relax. Considering I was living in a hole, I wasn't going to turn any appointment opportunities down. I took off my helmet and left Juniper hidden on the side of the building while making my way inside. The office lobby and building itself was extravagant, marble floors and shining metals on the rooms accessories to give it that high end flare. The furniture looked classy, yet not very plush. Though, I imagine people aren't supposed to sit down in this place for long periods of time. Still, if you give me an ugly couch with lots of cushioning, pillows, and fluffy blankets? I'd hibernate forever.

"Right on time for your 3:00 appointment miss." Doris chirped from the ear piece.

I gave a tired sigh under my medical mask "Thank goodness he's my last client until 6:30. I can get food before having to meet my last client of the day." Looking around I saw the secretary at her desk and walked over to her explaining why I was there and what not.

"Mr. Daggett isn't in quiet yet, but go ahead into his office to set up. There's a table in there to work on as you requested." The young lady explained to me. She seemed nice at least. She had a perfect smile, brown hair without a strand out of place, makeup that complemented her face and baby brown eyes, the typical secretary look. Now if only she could stop starring at my face.

"Thank you." I said quietly and quickly moved into the large office space shutting the door behind me. Like the front of the building and the secretarial office, his personal office was very 'fashionable' with nice furniture and a large desk to compensate his ego. There in the back of the room was a folded up massage table, brand new and ready for use. It even had a fleece skin sitting on top of it, with sheets and a pillow case for the face cradle to complete the set.

"At least he listens to detail." I muttered softly walking over and moving the sheets and such out of the way. I began setting up the table and putting it to the appropriate height, and once the fleece and sheets were in place, I dug into my bag taking out my work clothes. Looking around I saw there was a bathroom off to the side and made my way in to change. As much as I would have liked to have kept my frumpy clothes on, as they were warm and cozy as heck, I still needed to look professional. Before I began to change, I quickly threw my long hair into a medium ponytail so it wouldn't end up touching the client later. Slipping on a more proper fitting black top and a set of black pants to match, I folded the larger garments and stepped back out to put them away keeping my eyes to the floor.

"I'm afraid whatever you are here for will have to be canceled." A metallic voiced hissed.

My head shot up in shock then my eyes widened in fear as they landed on Banes' large figure. I didn't even hear him come in! He still had his mask on, its design giving it a spider like appearance around his mouth and nose, and he stood calmly with his hands clasped in front of him. He was wearing a different jacket today instead of the large black bikers jacket he had the day of the stock robbery. This one, while still black, was more form fitting and had a buckle to keep the sides of the jacket closed that was snug around his waist. He was still just as massive from the last time I had seen him, I could only hope he wouldn't recognize me, or worse. His grey eyes narrowed at me when I didn't say anything as a response. I tried to swallow the thick ball of fear back down my throat so I could speak.

"R-Right, I'll…just pack up then…" I said softly looking back down to the ground and moved over to the table and started putting my clothes back in my bag. My hands shook trying to get everything taken down quickly so I could get the hell away from him. His mask gave a few breaths before he spoke once more.

"You do work on the body?" he asked, not in a mocking way, but genuinely curious. I looked back to him and nodded.

"Ah...yes, I'm a massage therapist. My goal is to make the body feel better on my table and continue helping you heal while off the table."

His brow rose then, I couldn't tell what that look was though.

"Is this the type of service with 'special' engagements that you provide?" this time his tone WAS mocking.

"No- I do not sleep with my clients, if that's what you mean. What you're thinking of is a masseuse. They do the, ah…h-happy endings." I could feel my cheeks heat up at the mention of it. I'm such a prude. He considered my words a moment, but not while looking at me, but rather the massage table just behind me.

"What is your name?" he asked after his long pause.

I could feel my body stiffen, I didn't exactly think he would be talking to me this long, or get curious enough to ask me about my name; Which sucks, because the last time this guy kept noticing me my life nearly fell apart. Still, just like last time we were together he seemed so easy to talk to. Except for now, because I couldn't get my voice out due to being so scared over a name.

"You'll find that I do not like repeating myself." He said his tone growing colder.

"L- Mercy, i-it's Mercy…" I explained quickly feeling my throat clog up.

Both his eyebrows seemed to go up in amusement, and a noise came from his mask. I think it was a snort, but I didn't want to stick around any longer to find out. I quickly picked up my bag and threw it on, wanting to leave while I still had my head, when the office doors slammed open.

Mr. Daggett had arrived, and I was still trapped here.

* * *

 _ **Editor: This chapter, from what I saw, was surprisingly well done in regards to needing editing. But if you, the reader, happens to see anything that needs to be fixed, feel free to let us know. Nicely that is. Thanks a ton for reading! More chapters coming soon! :D**_

 ** _Yami: Love that guy! see you all soon in chapter six!_**


	6. Authors Note! (sorry)

**Authors Note!**

Hello All!

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has liked, favorited, and reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me! Which is why it bothers me that I have to kinda….Delete it.

I WILL BE RE WRITING IT! But the problem is the story went in way too many directions and went out of control before I knew it. It made me lose motivation to continue writing it because I didn't know which direction to take it. Honestly, it started off as three different story ideas and tried to be crammed into one. The end result wasn't pretty. However, I now have a clear view of the ONE story idea I want this to have, and will be rewriting it from this point on.

Thank you so much for your time and love, please stick with me for the long road ahead. I promise the story rewrite will be worth the wait!

-Yami Mizuna


End file.
